The present invention relates to a field lighting network including a plurality of series-connected light fittings, supplied from an A.C. main via a converter unit adapted to convert the substantially constant voltage obtained from the main to a substantially constant current in outgoing current lines containing the fittings.
A network of this kind is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,201.
The traditional method of controlling and monitoring field lights on an airfield is to supply power to the different light configurations via a so-called parallel system or a so-called series system (FIGS. 1 and 2). In such a case, the regulating and monitoring unit is centrally placed in a cabinet or the like, and its regulators provide either a constant voltage (parallel system) or a constant current (series system) to the different power supply cables of the different field light configurations.
The object of the present invention is to provide a field lighting network of the kind described above, wherein individual control of the light fittings, or groups thereof, is possible while cable costs are considerably reduced at the same time.